


The Truthful Detective

by VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Admitting of feelings, Alternative Ending of the scene, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726/pseuds/VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726
Summary: At the ending of "The Lying Detective" Sherlock gets a text from Irene. John urges him to text her back, but he doesn't have any interest in doing so. This is what I thought would happen instead of the real content (though I like what happened too, the hug, awwwwww!!!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I marked the passages that could be related to Johnlock in fat letters.

*Phone makes Irene noise, Sherlock drinks tea*  
Mary: That noise was a text alert noise.  
John: What was that?  
Sherlock: *sips tea, acts confused* Hm? What was what?  
Mary: That was the text alert of Irene Adler, she's the scary mad one, right?  
John: That noise.  
Sherlock: What noise?  
Mary: She's dead... *gasps* Ohhh I bet she isn't dead. I bet he saved her. Oh my god! *laughs*  
John: *Walks back inside, serious face*  
Mary: Oh, the posh boy loves the dominatrix. He's never knowing the under cliché, does he?  
John: *looks at him with knitted brows*  
Sherlock: John?  
John: I'm gonna make a deduction.  
Sherlock: Oh, okay, that's good.  
John: And if my deduction is right you're gonna be honest and tell me.  
Sherlock: Though I should mention that it is possible for any given text alert to become randomly attached to-  
John: Happy Birthday.  
Sherlock: Thank you John, that's pretty kind of you.  
John: Never knew when your birthday was...  
Sherlock: Now you do.  
John: Seriously, we're not gonna talk about it?  
[...]  
**Sherlock: I don't text her back!**  
John: *laughs* Why not? You bloody... moron...  
**Sherlock: *looks at him in sad eyes***  
John: **She's out there, she likes you and she's alive**. Do you have the first idea how lucky you are?! Yes, she's a lunatic, she's a criminal, she's insanely dangerous, **trust you to fall for a sociopath...** but you know, she's...  
Sherlock: What?  
John: Just text her back.  
Sherlock: Why?  
[...]  
**Sherlock: As I think I have explained to you many times before: Romantic entanglement, vow fulfilling for other people-**  
**John: Would complete you as a human being.**  
**Sherlock: That doesn't even mean anything.**  
**John: Just text her. Phone her. Do something while you have a chance. Because that chance doesn't last forever. Trust me Sherlock. It's gone before you know it.**  
***Both break the eye contact, look down***  
**John: Before you know it.**  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sherlock: *looks back up at John* Alright then. You're right. I should have done this ages ago. I thought it wasn't the right time, and now it still isn't. But you're right John, as you're always right, these chances don't last forever. I know you just lost Mary, and I know you're not open for anything new yet...  
John: Sherlock. No. What are you doing-  
Sherlock: I have to say it now. If I don't then I never will. The reason I have no interest in texting Irene back is... that there's somebody else that I've attached myself to a long time ago.  
John: Who is it?  
Mary: I think you know, John  
John: It's amazing, text her then  
Sherlock: Him.  
John: *opens eyes widely* Him... so you are... a day for solving big mysteries, right? *laughs*  
Sherlock: *smiles* John, I have to tell you this now and I want you to know that you don't have to do anything about it. I just want you to know while I can tell you. I probably have missed my chance two years ago...  
John: For gods sake Sherlock, what is it? Just tell me.  
Sherlock: *looks down* Well, no need to turn it into a big speech, right? John Watson, I don't text her back because it's you whom I've completely and irreversably fallen for. I think I... love you.

 

                                                                                     

 

(John then would be speechless, and they'd talk about everything, John would still let Mary go and Sherlock would say that they would work it all out together... <3 )

 

                                                            


End file.
